


Monthly Monster.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, PMT, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, emotional molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unexpected is normally exciting. This is terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Monster.

This morning was not going according to plan. Sherlock usually jumped for joy at the unexpected, but this turn of events was making him nervous. The fact that John Watson was steadfastly refusing to back him up was only adding to the unpleasant anxiety rising in his chest.

“You were a soldier! You invaded Afghanistan!”

“Yup, and even if I had the entire British Army with me I still wouldn’t set foot in there.”

John’s posture broadcasted his refusal to budge in high definition. Sherlock chewed his bottom lip as he glanced towards the door at the end of the corridor. Both men winced as another sonorous crash was followed by string of cursing that would have made a pirate blush. Even John looked a little shocked and he knew some swearwords that Sherlock had had to look up.

Sherlock turned with a pleading look to John. All that got him was a sternly waved finger.

“Nope. You’re on your own for this one, mate.”

“But it’s not even my fault.”

John’s eyebrows rose as he stared disbelieving at his best friend. Sherlock shrugged.

“At least I don’t think it is.”

Sherlock heaved a sigh and shot his cuffs in preparation for battle.

“Any advice?”

“Duck if anything flies towards you.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Ha-ha. Thanks.”

Like a man walking to the gallows Sherlock headed towards the lab.

 

As Sherlock tentatively pushed open the door Molly was banging her clipboard viciously of the table. The clipboard obviously couldn’t take the abuse and skittered free from her hand and clattered to the floor. Molly growled through gritted teeth. It was at this point she noticed Sherlock.

“What?!”

Sherlock swallowed nervously, he’d never heard such venom from his pathologist. 

“What do you need Molly?”

He stammered over the words and braced himself for a vitriolic answer. He certainly wasn’t expecting Molly to suddenly burst into tears. He rushed across the space between them heedless of Mind Palace John’s words of caution. She fell into his arms, sobbing against his chest. He stroked her hair and made soothing noises until she gave a wet sniff and tried to pull away. He kept hold of her hands as he searched her face for an clue as to what had upset her.

“Molly, please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s just stupid PMT Sherlock. I would have called in sick, but there are people on holiday.”

Sherlock rapidly reviewed the six months of their relationship. As gently as he could he said;

“It doesn’t normally hit you this badly.”

Molly sniffed again and pulled a hand free to reach for a tissue from her pocket.

“Once in a while it turns me into a monster. I’ve been snapping at people for nothing all morning. I feel angry and sad and useless.”

Sherlock pulled her into another hug and began swaying a little as a fresh bout of sobbing took hold of his girlfriend. He was feeling pretty useless himself at the moment. How the hell was he supposed to make Molly feel better?

“Do you want me to take you home? We could mock crap telly and eat ice cream.”

Molly laughed through her tears.

“It’d be nice, but there’s too much to do here today.”

Sherlock held her shoulders and pushed her away from his body just enough so he could look her in the eye.

“In that case consider me your personal servant for the day. I will keep the idiots at bay, fetch and carry for you and you can be snappy with me, I can take it. I’ll also be on hand to give as many cuddles as you required to get you through your shift.”

Molly’s lip quivered and for a second Sherlock was convinced he’d managed to make things worse.

“Why are you being so lovely to me when I’m being so awful?”

He gave her a crooked smile.

“It’s what you’ve always done for me. About time I repaid the kindness don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> PMT turned me into a total bitch today. So I did what any sensible fanfic writer would do and inflicted the pain on an OTP.


End file.
